The Trio
by BlueBoo03
Summary: When the elements meet, things happen. Nobody knows what, because it hasn't been done for over 1,000 years. The Corporation is trying to keep it from happening. But it does.
1. Prologue

**OMG I honestly can't believe I'm posting this book on... +innerly wails and cries and screams with happiness and nervousness...+ Anyways, introductions...okay so my name is Abby and this is my first EVAH fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy this and read it and stick with-WAIT NO SPOILERS. Anyways, just THANK YOU to anybody who reads this and tries to stick through...sorry if I'm not a great writer. ENJOY! :) 3**

 **~Abby**

* * *

Prologue

Guinevere:

The leaves on the trees whistled and shook in the wind as a thin and pale woman stepped into the moonlight. She had a severe face that gave off the impression of strictness. Though she looked weathered and worn out, there was a swiftness in her motions that made her seem younger and ready to move. This woman hurried down the stone path to a nearby neighborhood. She walked quickly, but at one point, she stopped abruptly. To anyone watching her, they would be confused, for there wasn't anything not normal around. But, this woman continued to look around, until the corners of her lips turned up into a thin smile.

"I know you are there, Weylyn. Do come out would you? I'm tired of having to stop and tell you to go away." Once she had finished speaking, a disgruntled looking plump woman appeared from the shadows.

"Do tell me, how do you seem to know when people are watching, Guinevere?" Weylyn asked, twiddling her pudgy fingers. On those fingers, many large ugly rings glittered strangely in the dark night. The woman called Guinevere didn't answer, but continued to observe her surroundings.

"Guinevere!" Weylyn said sharply, "Answer me, would you? And please, trust me, there is no human here that has any intention to track you." But, Guinevere did not seem to be hearing her. She kept her sharp hawk-like eyes moving and searching until she was satisfied there was no one around. She snapped her fingers, and the air went mute. If anyone was listening, they wouldn't be able to hear anything even though they would see Guinevere and Weylyn's lips moving.

"I have my way." She said finally, answering Weylyn's question, her voice set. Weylyn knew not to argue. "Now, Weylyn," said Guinevere, her voice suddenly urgent, "There is something you must do. You must find Paul Sullivan and his wife and persuade them to flee the country with their daughter named-" Weylyn opened her mouth to protest but Guinevere cut her off. "Listen! There isn't much time now that I think of it. You must do as I say. Next, you must do the same to the rest of the two-you know which two I'm talking about. Do this quickly and quietly, don't breathe my instructions to a single living soul. Do you understand?" Weylyn opened her mouth, but suddenly clamped it shut. She whirled around, and disappeared. Guinevere breathed a sigh of relief. She snapped her fingers once more, and the whispers of the wind, rustling of the crickets, and the rest of the sounds of the night were revived once more. She looked down the stone path, and walked on.

Weylyn:

Weylyn now was walking down a paved path in a rich neighborhood. Weylyn closed her eyes and muttered to herself, "The Sullivans..yes let's see..their address…" After three seconds, her eyes flashed opened, and she quickly set off. She finally arrived at a handsome and large brick house. It had 5 garages and a large backyard with a magnificent pool. She knew immediately that these people were rich and had plenty of money. Weylyn nodded to herself and walked up the the large front doors. Her hand hovered to the door bell, but she pulled back and took the knocker on the front, knocking twice. After a moment, a disheveled looking man opened the doors.

"My, who might you be?" He asked blearily, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Someone." Said Weylyn. "Now, sir, you must leave this house immediately." Weylyn said this bluntly and matter of factly, so it was no surprise that Paul Sullivan reeled back, now wide awake.

"Leave this house! I don't know who you are, and why you are here, but I suggest you leave now or else I will call the Corporation of Magic to have you taken away."

Weylyn ignored his words and continued, "Do as I say. You are in danger-both you and your family. Don't you want your wife and daughter to be safe?" Paul bristled angrily, running his hand through his handsome brown hair.

"Of course I want them to be safe, but you have no right to come barging in telling us what to do! There is no danger around, and if you suggest this to the governors, they'll call you mad!" Paul retorted, his eyes flashing. "Now I'll be shutting and locking this door." He began to close the doors, but Weylyn squeezed through, which was surprising for such an overweight woman.

"You see here, the governors have got things wrong. Let me explain. The-" But at that moment, a woman's voice called down, "Paul, who is that?" Weylyn looked up and saw a woman with wavy blonde hair calling down, rubbing her eyes.

Paul replied, "Someone I don't know. Don't worry, I'll handle it Christina." Christina came down anyways, and Weylyn noticed a baby cradled in her arms.

"That's a gorgeous little girl." Weylyn said gently, peering into the bundle. It was true. The baby had a cute and peaceful looking face, and when she breathed in, a set of dimples appeared on her cheeks. A fuzzy layer of blonde hair was on the top of her head. Christina jerked her daughter away, as if afraid that Weylyn would harm her. Weylyn sighed in exasperation.

"Look, please trust me. You guys are in danger." The couple looked doubtful. Weylyn decided to play her last card. She leaned in and whispered in a tiny quiet voice, "One of the three." Two days later, the people of the neighborhood reported that the Sullivans had left the country.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tra-la-laaaa! Here is the brand new chapter one! I hope you enjoyed to prologue and I hoped it kept you reading...though honestly I don't know how to write suspense. My chapters take a long time for me because I usually run out of ideas 2-3 chapters in...LOL. Anyways, enjoy! :3**

 **~ Abby**

* * *

Chapter One: Introductions

Natalie flipped her coral colored hat around her finger over and over again. This hat was very special to her because her mom had given it as a birthday present. It used to be hers, so Natalie treasured it deeply. She absentmindedly flicked some water up and pointed her finger at it. She twirled her finger, and the water droplets did loops in the air. Sighing, she let the liquid drop, and it splashed back into the river. She flopped onto the hard earth and stared up at the sky. The clouds shifted and waved at her from above. She secretly grinned and sat up. She looked around at the trees of Springstream Forest. Hence the name, there was a river flowing through the whole wood, and Natalie happened to be by it. The ground was firm, quite strange since they were near the river. Only super close did it get mushy and soft. Natalie stood up and decided to wait patiently for the Magicked Bus to arrive.

After a few minutes, she wondered to herself, "Why isn't it coming?" She pondered on this, and realized her mistake. She stuck out her right foot, drew a circle, bent down, drew a M over the circle, and slapped her hand inside the circle. The imprints got a brilliant sky and ocean blue-each glowed a color related to the person who made the imprints-, and a rumbling was heard. The vibrations seemed to have come deep within the earth, and from the ground, a bright, blinding light appeared, and a sea blue bus floated-literally _floated_ up from the dirt and settled, now solid, onto the grass. The bus also appeared in the color the owner liked it as. Even though there were multiple people on the bus, the bus still looked the way each person liked it, each one unique to the magical being. Natalie looked up at the driver's window. No one was there.

"Figures." Natalie said to herself. She snapped her fingers, made a sliding motion with her hand, and the doors obeyed; opening. Natalie smiled and stepped up. The bus's interior was a light sea shell color with baby blue seats and light sea greens. Feeling rather sleepy, she picked an empty seat and rested her head down. Soon, she dozed off. Natalie was shaken awake by a girl with rather wild auburn hair and energetic hazel eyes.

"Hi! My name's Nancy! You were sleeping, and I wanted to ask if I could sit with you." She beamed at Natalie as if expecting her to introduce herself.

Natalie nodded and turned to stare out the window. They were going at a super fast pace. Everything was a blur. The regular cars seemed to be like ghosts, for the bus was passing right through them. Nancy, on the other hand, was admiring the inside of the bus.

"Don't you just simply love these red cushions? I can't believe they chose red-my favorite color." Natalie gave a small laugh.

"The bus turns the color the people like best."

Nancy frowned. "Your favorite color is red too?" Natalie laughed again.

"No, it's blue. Water's my element." Nancy's eyes widened and she mouthed some words.

"What?" Natalie asked, curious. Nancy made gestures and continued gape. Her eyes dart back and forth until she said in a hushed voice, "You're part of The Trio? Like _me_?" Natalie looked at her and asked, "What's The Trio?" Nancy looked at her incredulously.

"You don't know what The Trio is? You must be kidding me." Natalie shook her head, confused. Nancy sighed, "I can't explain it. You've just got to know." Now, Natalie was frustrated, so she said, "How'd you find out?"

Nancy stared at her once more and said, "The Element Organization of course."

Natalie gave her an annoyed look and said, "What the heck is that?" Now Nancy was confused. "You don't know what the Element Organization is? You know...it's a branch of the Corporation of Magic. You obviously know about the Corporation of Magic. It keeps all magic people like us with proper skills and helps us find jobs so we can help the world and the Corporation." Natalie blinked, her mind blank.

"You've got to be joking! My family loves the Corporation, they agree with everything the Corporation does. The Corporation is why we've all been thriving!" Nancy grins proudly. "The Corporation handpicks people to be in it. My dad's part of the Magic Usage branch. What about your parents?"

Natalie frowns, "My parents don't even mention it. But they must know about it."

Nancy nods in sad agreement. "Everyone eventually finds out. Like you did! Your parents must be non-supporters. The governors try to get them to see their side though. The governors are always very successful. I wish you can know more about it though."

"Natalie can." Came a deep rough voice. A man with a bristly mustache and a large mole at the side of his neck was speaking. He was heavily scarred and spoke in a harsh tone. His eyes were squinty and black.

He cleared his throat and said, "Miss, it's time for you to get off. If you'll follow me please." Natalie stands up and looks back at Nancy. Nancy had a very eager look on her face.

"Sir, can I come too?" Nancy asks hesitantly. The man gave her a hard look.

"Yes." He said finally, "I do know your parents. A respectable family. Though you are a tad bit...energetic." He then gave Nancy an unconvincing smile, which made his features tighten. His smile seemed much more like a grimace. "But I trust that you'll use your Trio powers to help the Corporation?" Nancy nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, sir! Always!" The man nodded curtly.

"Then come with me you two."

Natalie and Nancy followed him, Natalie nervous, Nancy excited.

"Who is he anyways?" Natalie muttered. Nancy's eyes brighten.

"Oh, he and his crew are just _fantastic_. They're part of the Elemental Organization, I believe, but he's obviously a governor, or he wouldn't be sent for such an important fetch. After all, two trio members at once is quite amazing. I heard the other Trio member hasn't been discovered." Natalie nods, not really listening.

"Here we are!" The man announces. They were facing an enormous building with marble columns and glass sculptures with marvelous fountains with money in them. The whole building looked so fresh and new, for a moment, Natalie couldn't believe people wouldn't follow them. Nancy obviously felt the same. Her eyes were surveying everything with an awed expression.

"Follow." He commanded, entering the gigantic glass doors. The doors opened, and a oddly mechanical voice rang out.

"Welcome, Mr. Leryasquim. Welcome, daughter of Mr. Flaminoph. Welcome, daughter of Mr. Sullivan." When "Mr. Sullivan" was heard, everyone gave a jerk in her direction, but when they were caught staring, they hastily walked away to resume what they were doing. Even the man named Mr. Leryasquim fidgeted uncomfortably. Nancy also was avoiding her eyes.

"What?" Natalie demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Mr. Leryasquim quickly. Natalie turned to Nancy.

"Tell me." She said, narrowing her eyes angrily. Nancy shook her head.

"I mustn't.

"Now. Please." Natalie begged. Nancy looked at her and finally said, "Fine, but don't expect me to like telling you this."


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Sorry if it is a bit "childish", I got carried away with my inner baby. LOL. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Abby**

* * *

Chapter Two: Surprises

Nancy now looked away. "Your family doesn't have a great reputation around here anymore, ever since they left your mansion-the mansion the Corporation provided for them since they were so important-to settle away from the Corporation. As we were told, the Outsider Group told you guys to leave...and well...you're parents trusted them. An Outsider member came to us but we declined them and completely ignored them." Nancy said the last sentence with a boastful voice.

"Was my family originally part of the Corporation?" Natalie asked, urging Nancy on. Nancy nodded.

"Oh yes, and even more better than my family, until they betrayed the Corporation. Betrayal is a big bad thing here."

"What about the other Trio member?" Natalie continued, her voice eager.

"Them?" Nancy asked, shocked. "You don't know that either? Well, they weren't ever associated with the Corporation. They have their own ways a suppose. The Corporation is determined to find the last member. We only know her name. It's-"

"Silence!" Snapped Mr. Leryasquim, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It is unwise to say this to one that has left the Corporation, Miss. Flaminoph. Surely you've been taught that…?" Nancy nodded quickly.

"Of course, sir." She looked slightly bashful. "Sorry, sir."

Mr. Leryasquim grunted, "I should think so." They continued to walk until they reached a heavy wooden door. On the door, a sign said:

 _ **Do Not Enter Without Personal Permission from the following governors:**_

 _ **Mrs. Sicvengor**_

 _ **Madame Bihjah**_

 _ **Mr. Leryasquim**_

 _ **Ms. Mawosxin**_

 _ **Dr. Roxar-Vensuf**_

 _ **Dr. Sullivan**_

Natalie frowned at the last one. "That's my dad!" She cried, astonished. "My dead father." She thought inside herself. Aloud, she said, "Why haven't they updated the sign?"

Nancy answered her. "The plaque is made of a rare wood that is polished by a very expensive company. The writing is made of pure silver. It's expensive to get a new one, so they simply paid less to have your father get crossed out." Natalie felt offended, and she turned away so they wouldn't see her face. Mr. Leryasquim led them through the doors and roughly grabbed Natalie's collar and threw her into the chair.

"Mr Leryasquim!" Nancy cried, astonished. "Don't do such a thing! You'll lose another helper to help defeat the-"

"SHUT UP YOU!" Mr. Leryasquim snarled, a mad glint in his eye. He was breathing heavily, and his ugly features seemed more pronounced, more heavier.

"You...you...oh, I will be awarded greatly when they found out who I brought here. Perhaps they will allow me to take your old property, the famous " _Golden Mansion_."

"Now! Tell me...where is it?" Natalie furrowed her brow, confused.

"Excuse me? Tell you what?" Natalie asked, folding her arms. Behind the man, Nancy shook her head, signaling her to tell him. The problem is...Natalie had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't lie to me Natalie...lying won't help you here. Like how it failed your parents...where are they now? _Dead_." He laughed a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes. His eyes raked her stubborn face and his lip curled.

"So you won't speak. Fine. I suppose we'll have to torture you to squeeze the answer out. He smiled, showing each and every one of his yellow teeth.

"So that's why you've brought me here! Not to teach me, but to torture me!" She cried out, pointing a trembling finger at his chest. A jet of water shot out, splashing all over his shirt. He stood there shocked. Then, he laughed. A loud cackling laugh, he rolled over, gasping for breath.

"That's what you can do?! Weak...unpowerful...no parents really does affect you." He smirked. "How...sad. Nancy, do it. Show her. Let her get a taste of real pain...perhaps she will tell the truth after that. Oh, I am very excited to see how this is going to go. Very." Nancy whimpered, burying her face into her arms.

"DO IT! Do it or feel my displeasure…" He crooned softly...circling her like a lion would do his prey. She sobbed, pointed her palm at Natalie, and whispered, "Sorry…"

BAM! At first, Natalie was confused. Had it gone wrong? She looked at Nancy, who was crying openly, and then at Mr. Leryasquim, who was staring haughtily at Natalie, a pleased look on his face. She looked down, and realized her whole body was on fire. Why wasn't she feeling it? She continued to inspect her skin, and realized a blue shield, almost, had encased her body. Curious, and stupid too, she commanded to herself, "Disappear…" The blue case disappeared, and the fire took charge.

She began screaming in agony, for there was surely nothing as bad as this. Every nerve on her was on fire, her very heart was begging to be killed…

"COME BACK! COME BACK!" She willed herself, but there was not enough power inside her to bring the shield back...and dumb was she? Why'd she do that. She continued to wail and shout, hoping for someone...anyone...to come and rescue her. Suddenly, it all stopped. Nancy was looking at her hands, horrified, at what she had done.

"Was the enough for you, Miss Sullivan? Would you like another bite?" Mr. Leryasquim asked silkily, grinning broadly at her pained expression.

"Please, sir! I don't know! I really don't know! Please...have mercy!" Natalie sobbed, pleading, hoping.

"No. I need information...you are the only one who knows it. Except your parents...but they are gone now, aren't they? You wouldn't believe how happy I was to be given the task of torturing them for the answer. Too bad they kept silent or else you needn't be here. Don't you hate how they now pushed it onto you? How they leave you the task of keeping silent and dying. Oh poor girl...you only need to speak, and we'll leave you to peace…" Mr. Leryasquim said, in his smooth, persuading voice. Natalie shook her head once more, keeping her blue eyes on Mr Leryasquim's, hardly daring to blink.

Mr. Leryasquim shook his head as if pitying her, but said softly, "Again Nancy...and make it longer and make sure it hurts much, much, more." Nancy swallowed, showing her palms again.

"Nancy!" Natalie said suddenly, looking at her directly in the eye. "Don't be his guinea pig. Don't let him do things you don't want to. Is this what your father would want? Is this what your family strives for?"

Nancy flinched at her words, tears forming like puddles in her hazel eyes.

"Do it!" Mr. Leryasquim shouted furiously, his eyes blazing. "Do it now!" Nancy let let a hollow whimper, screwed her eyes shut, and let out a huge blast of fire. But, Natalie was ready. "Shield!" She screamed out loud, and a shield of magic appeared, acting as a force to push the fire back. Nancy's eyes widen in shock and she stumbles back. The fire extinguishes, and the shield pushed her, making her yell in pain and shock.

Mr. Leryasquim narrows his eyes, and says, "Do it again! Do it until you win, Nancy." Nancy nods numbly, perhaps still surprised that Natalie had attacked back. She now gave Natalie a hard look. In on quick and swift movement, she whipped out BOTH of her hands, and screamed, "Attack!" This time, Natalie was unprepared, not to mention that the shield had ebbed away her energy. She fell down and allowed the lashing flames to engulf her.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so I need to tell you a note about this chapter. For some reason, they don't allow me to use strikethrough for the chapters, so I can't type it properly. In the section where it says:**

 _ **Do Not Enter Without Personal Permission from the following governors:**_

 _ **Mrs. Sicvengor**_

 _ **Madame Bihjah**_

 _ **Mr. Leryasquim**_

 _ **Ms. Mawosxin**_

 _ **Dr. Roxar-Vensuf**_

 _ **Dr. Sullivan**_

Natalie frowned at the last one. "That's my dad!" She cried, astonished. "My dead father." She thought inside herself. Aloud, she said, "Why haven't they updated the sign?"

Nancy answered her. "The plaque is made of a rare wood that is polished by a very expensive company. The writing is made of pure silver. It's expensive to get a new one, so they simply paid less to have your father get crossed out." Natalie felt offended, and she turned away so they wouldn't see her face. Mr. Leryasquim led them through the doors and roughly grabbed Natalie's collar and threw her into the chair.

 **There is supposed to be a strikethrough line in "Dr. Sullivan", which is why Nancy says "they simply payed less to have your father get crossed out."**

 **Thanks! I hope you do read this note...lol.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

 **~Abby**

* * *

Chapter Three: Escape

Natalie blinked blearily, and sees and bright white ceiling above her. She felt a comfortable mattress beneath her. At first she was confused.

"What? A ceiling? A bed?" She muttered, pushing herself up. Then it struck her. Nancy. Mr. Leryasquim. The Corporation. A sharp pang pierced her heart, and it at nothing to do with her wounds. Nancy. Oh, of all traitors, why was it Nancy. She was just so sweet and bubbly, and her smile could light up the whole room. She would never imagine her as a complete idiot. Natalie shook her head, clearing her mind.

"Don't think of her...she's should be out of your mind. She never was supposed to be in it. The worthless idiot. Focus on the task at hand. Getting out." Natalie reminded herself, pushing back her blankets. She looked around. The whole room had no windows, except for two super high ones at the top of the walls. That wasn't going to help her. She continued to investigate. By the door, there was a small wastebasket. There was a small table with no drawers. Only a small lamp light was on it. On the table was a small piece of paper. Natalie hobbled over, her leg still sore. On the paper was a note.

" _Hello Miss Natalie,_

 _We hope you see this note once you wake up. We were informed by Mr. Leryasquim and Miss Flaminoph about the battle and questioning earlier. We regret their actions, but we hope you understand the importance of you telling us all you know. It could help the whole world. It will be for the good of others. Help us, and you will be rewarded. All will be well. Please talk to us if you need anything, we are here to make you happy and comfortable. Thank you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jacob Elneqiv_

 _Head of The Corporation"_

Natalie reread the letter over and over, making sure she didn't miss anything. Then, she tossed it in the garbage can in disgust.

"That idiot! How could he! I will never...never...never…!-"

But, Natalie was cut short by a sharp knock on the door. Natalie walked over, threw it open, and glared out whoever was behind it. To nobody's surprise, Mr. Elneqiv was standing behind the door. He had dark ebony black hair that was slicked back neatly with lots of heavy gel. His eyes were a dark brown and they seemed to catch everything around him. Though he was smiling, the light never seemed to reach his eyes. In his hands, he held a slightly crumpled brown paper lunch bag.

"I heard you from outside the door." This wasn't a question. He knew Natalie was yelling, he knew she didn't want to help.

"So?" Natalie asked, raising her chin in defiance. Mr. Elneqiv's lip curled unpleasantly, but he kept his voice light and friendly. "Natalie, I already said I was...ashamed about what happened."

"Right." She replied back, raising her eyebrows. Though she was acting casual, she felt her heart pumping loudly inside her, fear flooding through her whole body.

"So. Please. Do give us the information we need. We would really like to know about the third...member." Natalie looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't know."

He sighed, and didn't pursue the subject anymore, but Natalie knew he would keep trying. "Well," He began, changing the subject, "It's already lunch time, so I brought you your lunch." He thrust the brown paper bag into her hands rather forcefully.

Natalie nodded her reluctant thanks, and opened the bag. Inside was two ham and cheese sandwiches, one bottle of water, and one small bag of sliced apples.

"Call if you need anything." Mr. Elneqiv said tightly, and then left without another word. Natalie dug into her lunch, and once she finished, her stomach was decently full. She sat on her bed, wondering what else everyone knew, and what she didn't.

The day passed without anything big happening. Mr. Elneqiv continued to come to persuade her or to deliver her food. Even Mr. Leryasquim came, but Natalie turned him down at once. Yesterday's events were still freshly etched in her mind. Once it was night time, Natalie pretended to head off to bed, and when Mr. Elneqiv went to check on her, she acted as if she was sound asleep. He left, disappointed. He didn't to bother to lock the door, and Natalie felt a leap of excitement. She could leave now!. When his footsteps left, she immediately sprang up. Rushing quickly to the door, she opened it a crack, checking to make sure no one was out there. Then, she slipped through the quickly and silently.

Natalie couldn't believe her luck. Scurrying through the complicated maze of the Corporation Hallway, she hoped with all her might she would find an exit. She dodged back and forth, many times narrowly missing people wandering the halls at night. As she tiptoed in one of the wings and rounded a corner, she saw Nancy sleepily heading toward her. She was rubbing her eyes and slowly coming closer and closer.

"Pass me and go straight...pass me and go straight…" Natalie prayed. Nancy continued to walk, then suddenly made a quick turn toward Natalie. The two girls crashed into each other. Nancy opened her mouth to scream, her eyes wide, but Natalie quickly slapped her hand over Nancy's lips.

"Shut up!" Natalie hissed angrily, silencing her with a glare.

Nancy mouth hung slightly agape. At last, she found her voice. "Aren't you supposed to be locked up?" She whispered.

Natalie snorted, "Locked up? Is that the term they use?"

Nancy shrugged nervously, looking around her to make sure nobody was watching them.

"That's what the Head of the Corporation says." She replied, her voice indifferent. "And by the way, are you umm...trying to escape?" She asked tentatively.

Natalie decided to tell her the truth. "Yes. And do me a favor and not tell anyone." Nancy cried out, though her voice was still quiet.

"I can't do that!" She snapped, but didn't make any move to run off and report Natalie. Natalie gave her a wry grin. "Then go tell them. I don't care. I'm leaving, and never coming back." She said, sprinting off. Nancy stood there, then called out timidly, "Then can I come and leave with you?"

Natalie gave her a calculating look, then asked hoarsely, "Why do you want to come?"

Nancy shrugged. "I guess I just realized how much the Corporation has changed." Natalie laughed.

"Changed? The Corporation hasn't changed, you just realized how horrible it is." Nancy didn't reply to this. Natalie sighed, "But yes, you can come, if you hurry up." Nancy's face brightened visibly.

"Then let's go!" She cheered. The two girls then resumed escaping. Nancy was familiar with the halls, so she easily found the exit, which Natalie was quite relieved about. Then, the hard part came. As Natalie and Nancy left the exit, a loud, shrill, alarm was set off. It rang through the whole building and attacked everybody's eardrums.

"Dang it!" Nancy yelled, smacking her forehead. "I forgot about the alarm!" Natalie cursed under her breath.

"Let's RUN!" She shouted, sprinting off into the darkness. Nancy didn't have to be told twice. She quickly followed, and shot spurts of flame behind her to keep anyone from following quickly. Then, from behind, a jet a purple shot out.

"That's Mr. Raxpoc! He uses poison magic!" Nancy shrieked, dashing away from the purple. Natalie looked back, and a poison streak nearly missed her face. Breathing heavily, she barked an order out to Nancy. "Make a shield! Nancy! Make a _shield_!" Nancy obeyed, terrified.

"Keep running!" Natalie shouted. Nancy followed her, her face white. Natalie didn't know how long the ran for. Even though there was stitches in her side, even though she felt like collapsing, she continued to run, and run, and run. After a long time, Nancy began to fall behind. Many times, Natalie had to stop to wait for her. Eventually, both girls couldn't go anymore.

"I...just...can't...move…" Nancy panted, wiping sweat off her face.

"I wish we can steal a vehicle from somewhere." Natalie added, dropping onto the dirty floor in exhaustion.

Nancy nodded, too tired to speak.

Natalie looked around her, hoping to recognize the place. Sadly, she wasn't. Instead, Natalie was in some unknown forest with large trees that shot up to the sky like skyscrapers, towering above them.

"So." Nancy said at last, breaking the silence. Natalie turned to look at her.

Shooting her a glare, she replied back, "So." Nancy gave her a shy grin. Natalie smiled back, showing her dimples. The two girls burst into laughter at the same time.

"So. I think we might've ruined our reputations back there." Natalie told her, still laughing. Nancy chuckled, clutching her stomach.

"Yup."

* * *

 **Thank you thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far. I'm not kidding. I really appreciate it. I can't wait until I finish my next chapter, but no spoilers. One hint:**

 **It becomes SPICY! Lol. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**There you guys all go! Hope you like it, I got writer's block halfway through. I know, writer's block on the fourth chapter? What will happen later? Answer: I don't know. :) Thanks!**

 **~Abby**

* * *

Chapter Four: Finding The Third

Natalie and Nancy had agreed heartily that it would be a good idea to get as far away from the Corporation as possible. So, they walked as far as they could without getting too tired. They often rested near areas where water was plentiful and where there were plenty of comfortable spots.

"Look, Natalie! Fish!" Nancy squealed on one sunny afternoon. Natalie was currently resting under a shady tree. Grumbling audibly, she clambered over to get a good look. Her annoyance immediately turned into excitement. Silver scales flashing in the golden sun, reflecting the rainbow, were so many delicious-looking fish. They swam gracefully in the river, showing off their brilliant fins and tails.

"Come to Mama!" Nancy called, plunging her hands into the water, blindly grabbing at the fish. They skillfully wove past her to continue their journey to wherever they were going. When Nancy finally took her hands out, not a single thing was in them.

"You idiot." Natalie snorted, rolling up her sleeves. Let the master show you how to do it. Natalie dipped her hands gently in the water, eyeing the fish carefully. In a sudden movement, she attacked. She took her hands out, and a fish came with it. The fish lashed and squirmed, and Natalie couldn't hold on. The slippery fish shot out and dived back into the river.

"Skillful." Nancy admired, "But hold on tighter. How'd you do it?" She asked.

Natalie grinned. "Pick your fish, and when you decide it's time, attack, but aim where it will be, not where it is." Nancy nodded in agreement.

"You're the boss." She said.

Natalie laughed. "Why thank you."

They caught fish for quite a long time, all the way until they decided it was enough. Natalie did some fancy water tricks for fun, then it was time to cook. They didn't have to go search for wood or twigs, because Nancy could create fire and control it-meaning she just had to keep it in one area and make sure it doesn't go wild. Natalie grabbed her special coral hat, flipped it onto her head, and began roasting the fish.

Nancy smacked her lips loudly. "I am starving!" She announced, rubbing her stomach. Natalie smiled lightly and continued to cook the food.

"Hey Natalie?" Nancy asked suddenly, startling Natalie out of the daze she had entered.

"Yeah?" She asked, not really paying attention.

"Do you actually know where the third Trio member is?" She asked, rather nervous. Natalie shook her head.

"Honestly, I actually don't know. My parents never mentioned anything of the sort."

Nancy nodded glumly. "I was hoping you did." Natalie secretly wished she did too.

"Why? So you can tell the Corporation?" Natalie joked, hoping to lighten the mood. The statement did the exact opposite. Nancy jerked back, offended.

"No way! I thought you knew I've seen the error of my ways." She cried out, her anger like a burst of fire. Natalie held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Natalie was actually amused by her adult-like statement, but she decided not to mention it. The time passed slowly and quietly. The only sounds heard was the crackling of fire, the sound of the crickets, and the occasional shifting of their feet. At last, Nancy spoke again.

"I asked because I hoped we could use the information to find the third Trio person. This way, we could be a full team, you know?"

"That's true!" Natalie said thoughtfully. "The thing is, I have no idea where the third member can possibly be. Do you?"

Nancy hesitated. "Well...my mom has mentioned before. She said that sighting have been near here. In this area." Natalie jumped up almost immediately.

"Maybe we can find her!" Natalie said excitedly, pacing up and down.

"Yeah. Maybe." Nancy said doubtfully, her voice uncertain. "But you have to be aware! There are reasons the Corporation hasn't found her. They don't know where she is."

"But I thought you said she was sighted here?" Natalie inquired, pulling at her wavy hair.

"Yeah, but those are only rumors. And rumors are what people believe, not what they know." Nancy said patiently, digging her heel into the dirt.

Natalie flopped back down, but the determined glint in her eye did not waver. "We have to search. Even you said it would be a good idea, Nancy!" Nancy though for a moment, absentmindedly drumming her fingers against a tree.

"Well…" She said slowly, "Then where would we start?" Natalie shrugged.

"Wherever, I suppose. You're the knowledgeable one here!"

Nancy sighed, "I'll relay all the different ideas to you, and how about you choose the best option." Natalie's eyes lit up, and she grinned, her big sapphire blue eyes twinkling.

"Sounds like a plan!" She declared, still smiling stupidly.

"Some plan." Nancy laughed. "Did you know you look really weird like that?" She added, pointing at the expression on Natalie's face.

"Oh, shove off." Natalie muttered, giving her a light push on her shoulder.

The next morning, Natalie and Nancy discussed all their options with each other.

"Since the third Trio member is earth, she'll definitely be somewhere significant to nature." Nancy suggested quietly, settling her hands on her knees. Natalie brushed this off.

"That bit's obvious. You have to look at the bigger picture. When I was hiding, I chose places that mattered to me. For example, a long time ago, my parents took me camping in this really nice area, so I stayed there for a long time until I heard that somebody leaked information to someone else, which turned out to be the Corporation. I had to leave and find a new place to stay. So, do you know any place that might matter to the third Trio member, and that's close to here?" Natalie asked hopefully, biting her lip.

Nancy was quiet for a moment. Then, she jumped up and looked wildly around. "How could I not remember?" She cried in a hushed voice, clapping her hands. "The Sacred Oak!" She said in an overly dramatic voice. This did not quite have the effect she wanted.

"What?" Natalie asked, curious.

"You have never heard of the Sacred Oak? Surely even that you would know…since your parents used to be such important people in the Corporation." Nancy persuaded, shocked. Natalie shook her head.

"Nope."

"Honestly, how can you be so _clueless?_ " Nancy asked, frustrated. "How are we supposed to get anywhere like this?"

Natalie scoffed, "Clueless? I might not know anything about the Corporation, but you don't know anything about planning, ideas, or anything that you need actual, real, thinking for!" The instant the words left her mouth, she felt guilty.

Nancy stared at her, then made a weird, gurgling noise in her throat. She turned around, so Natalie couldn't see her face.

"Sorry." Natalie whispered, genuinely apologetic. Nancy gave a stiff nod, but didn't turn around.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that." She added, giving Nancy an awkward pat on the shoulder. Nancy turned around, and Natalie noticed that her cheeks were flushed, there was an offended look in her eyes, but otherwise, she seemed fine.

"That's okay. We should really stop arguing and start figuring something out." Nancy said matter-of-factly, brushing some dirt out. "I think we should draw something out…"

"You won't need to." Came a quiet, calm voice. Both Natalie and Nancy whirled around. In front of them stood the third Trio member.

* * *

 **BAM! The story is starting to build! The Trio is united...but who is this person? And what will she do? Next chapter coming soon, read it to find out more! I'm so excited! +squeal+!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys! In case you were wondering, this isn't that much of a fanfiction, but I didn't know there was a website for your own stories, (I know, dumb of me). But thanks to a certain somebody, (I won't put your username in case you want to keep it private,) I was told of a website called FictionPress, so I'll be posting this story on there too! Thanks! :) Enjoy, guys! Sorry it took me such a long time to post it.**

 **~Abby**

* * *

Chapter Five: United at Last

Natalie and Nancy leapt up at once, both staring in shock at the Third, who looked quite surprised as well, which was strange. Nancy opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish above water, her fists clenched. Natalie's eyes were narrowed, her hands folded across her chest. The Third member looked nervous, she continued to brush her hair impatiently across her face, attempting to secure her bangs behind her ear, but failing.

The new member had straight hair like Nancy, while Natalie had wavy hair. But, Nancy's hair was red, and the third Trio girl had dark chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were a deep green, and and her skin was medium, not as pale as Nancy's, but certainly not as tan as Natalie's.

"Well." Natalie said at last, giving Nancy and the Third member each an uncertain smile. "Look at what we've got here." Nancy laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah." She said lamely, giving a small fake chuckle.

"What's your name?" Natalie asked, hoping to somehow break the ice.

"Ooo! I know it!" Nancy exclaimed, swaying from side to side. Natalie shot her a look.

"I can't tell you." The girl said immediately, without hesitation. At the raises of Natalie and Nancy's eyebrows, she blushed furiously. "I'm just so used to saying that." The girl said defensively, still pink in the face.

"But I suppose I'll tell you." She added, as if that summed everything up.

"So?" Nancy asked, curiously, "It is…?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, remembering. "It's Nella." She smiled timidly. Natalie gave her an encouraging nod.

"That's nice. I'm Natalie, and this is Nancy." Natalie said warmly, her smile bright. "Well, this is great. We're really off to a start." Nancy nodded cheerfully, clapping her hands.

"Excuse me?" Nella asked, confused. "Off to what start?" Nancy's eyes furrowed.

"You know. The whole, the Corporation has turned evil, let's 'fight back' or whatever." Nancy explained, her eyes gleaming. Nella shook her head.

"I don't think that's the purpose." She said seriously, her eyes solemn.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked, settling down.

"There's something much more bigger coming on then the Corporation. Compared to it, the Corporation seems so little." Nella told them, clasping her hands together. Nancy looked at her, frozen.

"What's that?" She asked, her voice hushed up. Nella shook her head.

"I can't say. I'm supposed to take you to the Outsider Group-or whatever the Corporation calls it."

"What do you guys call it?" Nancy asked, her voice less than happy. Nella didn't answer.

"Look." She said, her voice tired. "I'm just supposed you to take to the supposed, 'Outsider Group', and have them tell you." Nancy ignored her.

"The big thing...it's not the...the…" Nancy swallowed, hard. "It's not the Death Rally, right?" Nella snorted.

"Maybe. But honestly? Can't you just call it what they call it?" Nella asked, annoyed. Nancy looked at her, bewildered.

"It has another name?" She asked.

Nella nodded. "Yeah! It's called Damilsonquad. Quite non-dangerous, but whatever." Nella seemed perfectly fine saying it, but the ground shook, as if angry. "Ahh…"Nella said softly, "Seems like they're not exactly happy with us. We should get going."

"They can get angry?" Natalie asked, speaking at last. Nella nodded.

"That's right. But they can't show themselves yet. The Corporation is trapping them, but they'll eventually break free. Soon, I believe."

"You believe?" Natalie pressed, desperate to know more.

"Yes. We all do." Nella said simply, flicking away the brown hair falling in front of her pale green eyes.

"By we…" Nancy asked, trailing off.

"By we, I mean my comrades."

Nancy nods, unsure of how to go on.

"Let's go." Nella commanded, walking off. The whole walk was silent. None of them spoke, even though both Natalie and Nancy were itching to do so. Nancy kept fidgeting, which got her stern looks from both Natalie and Nella. Nella seemed so at ease; she would smile randomly at the trees and plants. Any animals they came her way would receive a glowing smile and a warm thumbs-up. At last, Nancy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Where are we going?" She asked, practically jumping up and down, anxious to know where they were heading.

"You'll see." Nella answered, flashing her a mysterious smile. After another few minutes, they arrived at a circle of redwood trees, and in the middle was one single baby oak tree.

"I am officially confused." Natalie announced, looking around her.

Nancy shrugged. "I was confused a long time ago."

Natalie gave a laugh, and then resumed staring around her. Nella seemed oblivious to all this, and she headed straight toward the baby oak tree. The others quickly followed behind, not wanting to miss anything. They were all quiet, the air even seemed to be still for them.

The silence was broken by Nancy. "Wait. This is the Sacred Oak. I never knew it would be how you get there though! I thought it was a forest…" She whispered. Nella ignored her, still focusing on the tree.

She simply stood there, staring at it. Once Natalie and Nancy settled down, she beckoned them even closer, and they did so, watching in fascination. Nella slowly reached out her right hand, gripping it onto the indents on the thickest branch, which wasn't really thick at all. Then, Nella urgently yanked at Natalie's hand, and threw it over her own. She did the same to Nancy's. The tree suddenly began to spin. Faster and faster it spun, whipping them around until all they saw was a blur of colors. Nancy yelled something, but Natalie couldn't make it out. She focused on not throwing up, knowing that puke splattered all over them wouldn't be a pretty sight. At last, the spinning stopped, and Nancy collapsed on the floor, her eyes wild.

"I never, ever, ever, want to go through that again." Nancy panted, her hands clenched.

"Sorry, but that's how we get here." Nella laughed. She didn't seem sick at all, in fact, she seemed to be happier now that they were here.

"Wha-...how are you not affected at all?" Natalie inquired, standing up.

"I'm just now used to it. It passes by much faster once you do it a lot." Nella explained. "Come on, we got to go to the front doors."

Nancy perked up at once. "Alright!" Nella took them across a small field towards a small iron gate. There were security sensors all over the place, scanning for intruders.

"This won't be easy." Nancy said in a low voice, casting nervous glances toward them.

"Don't worry!" Nella assured them, walking forward. Once she arrived closer, three of the security sensors toward her, scanning her whole body. Nella calmly held out her hand, and a small, metal box appeared out of thin air. Nella flipped the flap open, and she pressed her hand against it. A red light scanned her whole hand, and an oddly mechanical voice rang out.

"Please slide your ID card through the slot, please." Nella clapped her hands, and a small bag was now slung over her shoulders. She unzipped one of the small pockets, and produced an ID card. She slid it through a small slit in the iron wall, and a green light flashed.

"Enter, Nella." The voice came again. Nella smiled at them, and mouthed, "I'll be right back. The doors swung open, admitting her in. Nella jogged off toward her right.

"Can't you just climb over the fence?" Nancy asked, "It would be easier than all that security right?"

Natalie shook her head. "I bet there are enchantments set up to prevent any way of breaking in. The only way would be the way Nella did it. At least that's what I think."

Nancy nodded, and gazed at the gate. After a while, the gates swung open and Nella appeared, but this time, with another person. A man with green glasses and a comfortable T-shirt and shorts appeared, a grin on his face. He appeared silently, though in full view, you wouldn't notice unless you were focusing. Nancy dashed toward the gate, hoping to get in while it was still open. An invisible barrier blocked her, and she fell back with a yell.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." The man commented. Nancy's head jerked up, and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Come. There is lots for you to see. The man performed the security check, but added two extra ID cards with the names, _Guest_ , on them, and the gates now let them all in. Nella followed after performing the same thing again. The four of them set off, two of them now beginning a new life.

* * *

 **There you go guys! It's out there, and I'm really excited to begin the next chapter. I won't give anything away, but it really is like an introduction to the new place. Thanks! Keep reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEWO everybody! It's BlueBoo03 here! I haven't posted in FOREVER. Literally. It's been like..a long time. I've been just so busy with other stuff, writing on this website totally slipped my mind. Anyways, Happy LATE New Year! I'm sure 2016 will be full of new things. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **~Abby**

* * *

The man gestured towards Natalie and Nancy, who were both trailing behind Nella quietly. Nella, who was usually perky and happy, had clasped her hands behind her back and wore a strangely solemn expression.

"My parents are going to KILL me when they find out." Nancy muttered under her breath. Sweat dripped at her brow, and she quickly wiped it away.

"If they do find you." Natalie replied dryly. "This seems like a pretty secure and well hidden place." Nancy didn't reply to this. Instead, she pursed her lips and tried to look brave. Natalie looked at her sympathetically. It must've been hard for Nancy, seeing as she was leaving such a nice life behind so suddenly. Both girls were glad the man and Nella had their backs to them. At last, the man came to a halting stop.

"Our world is full of new things, and it would be impossible to show you everything that's here. We can just go over the main points." He pointed at the largest building that seemed to dominate the current area. "That is the main building, informational building, whatever, where you can go for any basic needs in this place. No shopping or anything like that. It's wear new members can get their ID's and such. You can also ask questions there as well." He smiled at them.

Natalie nodded, her throat dry. "Um...what's your name?"

The man looked truly surprised, as if that wasn't a common question. "Er...I am usually known as 'The Guide'. You can just call me by any name you prefer." He fidgeted nervously, shoving his wrinkled hands into his pockets. "Anyways...moving on...these three large buildings are for you three. Water is in the middle...Plants/Earth to the right...and Fire to the left." His thin lips turned up into a smile. "They are even more magnificent than your old mansion, Natalie."

Natalie shrugged. "Not that I remember what that looked like."

'The Guide' chuckles. "That's okay. Your parents joined us soon after you were born, so you didn't get a chance to explore your home." His voice turns soft. "Our place-The Land of Peace-is very sorry your parents died in fighting." Natalie found it hard to swallow.

"I can't blame you." She answered stiffly.

"On with the tour..." 'The Guide went on, "Set in different places are homes for groups of people. Mostly families are put in one, despite their powers, but some, not unusually, are homes for people that possess the same magic." He spreads his arms before him grandly. "Then, we have special training areas located close to the home buildings. In addition, we have two extremely large dining rooms, where people can eat at any time they want, wherever they want, not just in these dining rooms." He beams at them. "We have fields of plants, fruit, and flowers. There are too many places here for me to take you at once, so you'll just have to explore on your own. Do not do anything without permission in your first few weeks here." He narrowed his eyes at them. "Well...that's it. Enjoy your time here in the Land of Peace."

Nancy bowed graciously. "Thank you."

The man's jaw literally hanged open. "Um...er...heh. Your very welcome." He stuttered. Running his hand through his hair, he pivoted on his heel and walked away.

"Strange dude, eh?" Natalie murmured softly. Nella just laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Why would you think that? 'The Guides' are just like that." She ran off in another direction. "Anyways, see you! Let's meet up at Dining Room A for lunch at twelve forty-five!" She didn't wait for a response, and instead disappeared in a glow of green. Natalie smiled.

"I suppose people around here are pretty strange." Nancy commented. Turning to Natalie, she questioned, "Are you developed with your powers?"

"Oh, definitely. I was just surprised that my body reacted on its own when you attacked me. I didn't know I had the energy to do that." Natalie confirmed. "Well, I guess I'll see you at twelve forty-five. I have to go unpack and settle in at my new 'house'." Natalie waved.

"Yeah, I gotta do that too." Nancy agreed. The two girls whirled around, and vanished. Natalie in a sparkle of sky/ocean blue, Nancy in a glow of bright red.

Nella, while the two girls were packing and getting comfortable with their new home, was with her small group of friends, telling them about Natalie, Nancy, and her adventure of that day.

"That's awesome! Now that the trio is united, we can finally overcome Damilsonquad and its ruler, Kunchuki." Scarlett cried, throwing an arm over Selena, while resting her hand on Nella's shoulder. Her hair was extremely frizzy and curly, and her face was dotted with tiny, cute freckles.

"It won't be easy to beat Damilsonquad. They have aces up their sleeves." Nella warned them.

"We have aces up our sleeves too!" Cindy argued.

"And what may that be...?" Nella asked curiously. Selena looked towards Cindy, her mousy brown hair bouncing.

Cindy twirled a lock of thin, dirty blonde hair, grinning from ear to ear. "You."

Damilsonquad POV; Lord Kunchuki~~~

"Sir, it has been confirmed." A small, hunched man murmured, bowing his head and dipping his body to the ground.

Kun runs his spidery white hands across the man's back, and pressing two fingers on a revealing section on his neck. The man yelps, but was silenced by Kun immediately. A black mark in the shape of a skull and knife was embedded in the man's skin.

"Thank you...Master Kunchuki...I thank you." The man groveled, but fear was definitely in there.

"What are you?" Kunchuki whispered, his voice threatening.

"I am your weapon, your shield, and your servant. I will obey and carry out your every order, and you have my upmost loyalty and respect." The man gulped, bowing even further.

Kunchuki smiled wickedly. His voice was velvety and soft. "Very good."

* * *

 **How was that chapter? I'm sorry I couldn't edit, I really am. Give me suggestions and leave comments! I love hearing people's thoughts about my piece. Till next time!**

 **~Abby**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay. So. I. Am. Coming. With. ANOTHER CHAPTER. I honestly don't know what to write...eh. So. I apologize in advance. Anyways, as many can tell, I'm a newbie writer, and unfamiliar with proper writing skills. Also, that means not many people read my story. (So far, anyways.) And I know many people dislike mean/unsupportive comments, but for some reason, when I got an unsupportive comment, I feel as if I've just...passed a mark or like...a milestone or something. Someone wrote, "Dumb" on my page, and instead of being like,**

 **"DONT SASS ME YOUNG MAN." I was like... "WOW. YIPPEE. YAY!" (I know, I'm weird.) So...let's get on with the story!**

 **~Abby**

* * *

Natalie woke up, and the first thing she saw was the pale blue-ish wall above her. Yawning, she looked around. "Where am I?" Natalie murmured. Almost immediately, she remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'm in this Land of Peace thing." Natalie recalls. Pushing back the covers, she slipped on her flip flops and added sarcastically, "And I'm totally happy about that."

At that moment, Nella entered with her group of friends trailing behind her. They peeked out and stared at Natalie, and Natalie didn't mind staring right back. Nella smiled uncomfortably. "Um...I hope you slept well." She muttered awkwardly. Natalie simply nodded, rubbing her eyes. Nella nodded back, unsure of what to do.

"Well...who are those people?" Natalie asked, pointing.

"Oh!" Nella cried. "Right." She looked behind her, then turned back to Natalie. "Why don't you introduce yourself first." Nella requested. Natalie shrugged.

"Sure. My name's Natalie, and I just arrived yesterday." Natalie stated, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"You're one of the three right?" Piped up a petite girl with wild red hair. She had energetic looking pale blue eyes. Her hair looked like Nancy's, but Nancy's wasn't as wild and curly. It was more contained, but Natalie wasn't sure if Nancy hair sprayed it or not.

"Um...yeah." Natalie confirmed. The short girl smiled nervously.

"Cool. So's Nella. And I'm Scarlett, by the way." The supposedly 'Scarlett' added.

"And I'm Cindy!" A girl with thin, dirty blonde hair called over, waving timidly. "Nice to meet you." After that, there was only two girls left.

"I'm Selena." This girl was really quiet, and had thick dull hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The other girl was also shy, and had bouncy shiny ebony black hair and warm deep, dark brown eyes. She had a dimpled smile and a bag strung over her shoulder.

"I'm Lila." She whispered, her sweet melodic voice flowing over to Natalie.

"Hi." Natalie replied to all of them at once. "I'm going to change, and then I'm going to breakfast."

"Sure." All of them chorused, except for Nella.

"You guys go ahead, we'll meet you later." The group left quickly and silently. Nella came over, sitting on Natalie's bed.

"You forgot to meet me for dinner! Nancy came, but it wasn't quite the same without you." Nella chided her, shaking her head. "Nancy and I talked to each other for a bit, hoping you'd come." Her eyes narrowed. "But you didn't."

Natalie suddenly remembered Nella's voice telling Nancy and her to meet her for dinner. "Whoops." Natalie blurted, a slight flush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Nella shrugged.

"That's okay, let's eat breakfast."

"I have to change." Natalie reminded her.

"Fine. I'll see you then." Nella disappeared, just like she did yesterday."

Natalie shook her head in frustration. "Ugh...I can never get some alone time." It was like the devil heard her words, about ten seconds later, Nella came bouncing in. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her skin was as pale as ever, and she was wearing some cute outfit.

"Where'd you get your clothes? I know I had grabbed my duffel bag as I left, but I didn't know you did." Natalie said, surprised.

"Oh, the Corporation has an access code where I can get my clothes as I wish. But...they're going to remove it soon, I believe. So I just summoned the things I can, like my clothes, shoes, books, simple things like that." Nancy explained. Natalie quickly went into the large walk-in closet the room came with. Changing as fast as she could, she ran out.

Natalie was wearing a white, lacy shirt and some skinny jeans with combat boots. She had combed through her hair, and decided to leave it down for the day. "Let's go." Natalie instructed quickly, and Nancy followed her. They were lucky that the Dining Rooms were close, or there was no doubt that they would get lost. Almost the instant they left, people turned in their direction and whispers followed them around. Natalie was used to this, seeing as many did talk about her wherever she went. However, Nancy looked very uncomfortable. She kept touching her hair, as if that was going to give her something to do.

Natalie placed her hand on the small of Nancy's back, and whispered, "It's okay. Ignore them." Nancy looked away, but Natalie caught a glimpse of tears racing down her cheeks.

"Nancy..." Natalie whispered sympathetically. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Nancy didn't reply. They were almost to the door of the Dining Room, but two girls blocked their path. They were both huge and strong, and a menacing glint was in their eyes.

"Lookit what we got here...fresh meat. Y'all newbies think yer pretty great, eh? Well, lemme teach ya a lesson." The first girl sneered. The second one cracked her knuckles threateningly, baring her teeth.

Natalie was surprised. All they did was walk and now people were going to pick fights with them? A burning sensation was ignited in the pit of her stomach, and Natalie knew it was anger. Nancy, to her disappointment, bowed her head and refused to look up.

"I'm sorry." Nancy spoke in a trembling voice. She furiously wiped at her tears.

"I'm sorry." Nancy repeated, her voice miserable. "We'll be out of your way." Tears pooled in her eyes, but Nancy refused to let them fall. She dabbed at them, making them go away. Natalie knew it was homesickness. Nancy was used to the luxury of the Corporation, people mooning over her, and of course, she was used to her parents' protection and kindness. Natalie decided it was up to her.

"I'm sorry, but I think it should be me who teaches you a lesson." Natalie replied calmly. She focused her energy into her hands, in case the girls attacked. She got into her fighting stance, letting the blue aura surround her. Nancy peered at Natalie, and shook her head, frantically mouthing words.

"No, Natalie. Let's not pick a fight on our first day." Nancy grabbed Natalie's arm, yanking her away. Loud, obnoxious laughter followed them.

"Okay, newbies! We'll let you go this time, seeing as your little friend isn't in a proper state. But you won't get away so easily next time!" The second girl waved her burly arms at them, cackling. Nancy continued to walk.

"Why'd you do that?" Natalie demanded. "I could've taken care of them."

Nancy looked at her with...pity? "No, you couldn't have. Even if you did, you'll get into trouble, and they'll just throw us out. They're only taking us in, especially me, because we're part of the trio. Everyone here was born here, came here at a young age, or is loved by someone inside. We're just their tools." Nancy angrily stomped at the ground, spraying dirt in all directions. "This is no different from the Corporation. Maybe worse." Nancy muttered angrily. "And at the Corporation, at least I could be with my friends and family." She eyed Natalie furiously. "This is all your fault. Why did you run away? Why was I so eager to leave? Why did I follow and help you?" Nancy asked herself. Sighing, she turned away.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Someone replied. Both of them turned around. Go figure. It was Nella. She held out her hand. Neither of them took it. Shrugging, she dropped it. "C'mon, I'll treat you guys to breakfast." She raised a green money bag. From her pockets, she produced one red one, and one blue one. She handed them to the correct owner.

"Each person gets a money bag starting with 100 coins. You earn them by getting jobs and working. I get mine by doing experiments and helping the leaders, seeing as I'm one of the trio. The leaders of the Land of Peace collect taxes, so make sure you have coins to spare. Store them in the bank. This is just like a regular city in the Corporation, and I'm sure you guys are familiar with that." She smiled. "But first, let's eat. I'll explain things to you." She waved them over.

Natalie hesitated, and she knew that Nancy did to. Knowing she had no choice, she hurried after Nella. Behind her, she heard Nancy's footsteps.

 _Damilsonquad; Lord Kunchuki~~~_

"My master..." The feeble man whispered, standing up. "I...am ready to accept my first task..."

"No. You are too weak to be in my Elite." Kunchuki's hands pointed at him. "Bring me my daughter."

"Yes...my Lord. Of course." The man hurried out, and came back with a elegant girl.

"Ah, my sweet Dahilia. You know your mission, I presume? I talked to you last night, didn't I not?" He stroked her soft hair, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, my father. I shall carry out your plans accordingly, as you wished." She bowed, kissing the hem of his robes. The girl's lips twisted up into a smile.

"Very well." He smirked. "Go ahead."

The girl left the room, with the servant trailing behind her.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like that? TELL ME! Anyways, I've really got to go, but I'd love to hear from y'all. ;) Okay, Abby out!**

 **~Abby**


End file.
